Un arrière gout de cigarette
by Immelman
Summary: Deconseillé aux sensibles, one shot sur Harry Potter. Voldemort est au puvoir, le monde sous son pouvoir avec un harry plus qu'absent


**Titre : Un arrière goût de Cigarette**

**Genre : hétéro, drame, angst, one shot, death fic**

_NdA:eh oui Immelman le retour parmi HP avec un tout nouveau one shot , plus sombre que l'autre cela ne fait aucun doute ; un spoilers caché XD mais spoiler quand même, pour le pairing ben je ne veux pas en faire lol car ça ne collerait pas avec l'ambiance glauque du OS, mais il y a un petit pairing Harry X Hermione mais léger_

**Résumé : La mort, la destruction, la peur, la violence, les viols, tel est le monde aujourd'hui, Voldemort à repris le pouvoir, tout le monde lutte, mais le plus précieux des alliés, à changé de camp. Une jeune fille va tenter de faire revenir la paix dans un monde corrompu, mais à quel prix?**

-Hermione... écoute, il ne faut pas tenter de le faire revenir, cette raclure, même si il a été notre ami pendant des années...

-Weasmoche, tais toi! tu ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça!

-Tu le sais peut être Malfoy?

Le jeune Malfoy, releva la tête, une cicatrice passait sur tous le côté droit de son visage, il avait perdu un oeil, il murmura

-Oui je le sais...

Hermione, eût un soubresaut, ses cheveux était en désordre, du sang séché, les collaient, elle faisait peur à voir, une jeune chinoise, lui nettoyait le visage, assises sur un sol en dalles froides, elles paraissaient toutes deux exténués.

-Cho... merci de t'occupper de moi mais tu es épuisée...

-Je dois aider les médicomages ,il n'y a plus de place à St Mangouste, alors je vais sur les front soigner les blessés, mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de partir de battre seul contre lui?

-Il faut... qu'il se réveille

Draco la regarda, peiné

-Il n'y a plus aucun moyen de le réveiller, c'est fini...

-Ce n'est pas vrai, Draco arrête de me faire ça

Elle serra les poings de rage, consciente de sa faiblesse

-Tu ne le ramèneras pas Gra... Hermione, mais si il est assez fort il se réveillera tout seul

-Justement...il est si faible...Draco...pourquoi? pourquoi est il parti?

Draco ne lui répondit pas, il n'avait pas le droit de dire, ce que Harry lui avait dit cette année là...leur 7e année, après la mort de Dumbledore, Harry l'avait rejoint dans sa retraite, où il pleurait, avec pour seule compagnie Mimi Geignarde, comment Harry l'avait retrouvé? Mystère...

Il s'était assis, près de lui, et il lui avait parlé comme si ils se connaissaient depuis des siècles

®Flash back®

_**Draco POV**_

-Dis voir Malfoy, y a un truc qu'il faut que je te dise...au fond je t'ai jamais détesté, pourquoi ne pas être amis, je me le suis demandé plusieurs fois, en fait, c'est drôle non? je viens te déballer ma vie, alors que tu me détestes, ce que je peux être con quand même

Il s'était mis à rire, puis à pleurer, je ne savais pas quoi faire, à part le regarder

-Qui aurait cru, que moi Harry Potter j'allais me laisser aller devant un Malfoy, je me le demandes, on m'aurait dit ça il y a quelques années, je lui aurais ris au nez, dis Malfoy, je te prends pas pour une assistante sociale, mais faut que je parle...

Je l'ai regardé, interloqué, mais je l'ai laissé parler, durant des heures, on a pas été en cours de la matinée...Il y a une phrase qui m'a marqué dans son discours

-Si j'avais l'occasion d'aller avec Voldemort j'irais, en 7 ans on m'a trop mis la pression, comme quoi je devais le vaincre, mais j'avais Sirius...et Dumbledore...mais là je n'ai pu personne

-Si...et Granger et la belette?

-Non pas envie de leur en parler...comprendrais pas, mais toi, ton père ta trop foutu la pression, tu peux comprendre, mais garde tout ça pour toi...

-Oui...si tu as un problème...Harry, je suis là...

Puis nous avons rejoins la grande salle, où planait, une ambiance de mort, les élèves était silencieux, les maison mélangées, il me dit à voix basse

-Si Voldemort me tends la perche je l'attraperais sois en sûr, mais n'en parle jamais à personne...

®Flash back fin®

_**Normal POV**_

-Au fond du gouffre...et Voldemort, lui a montré un semblant d'issue c'est tout, il était au fond du gouffre, et Voldemort, lui a donné un espoir, celui de s'en sortir, ce n'est pas à nous de l'en sortir...

-Draco...en quelques mois, il t'en a dis plus qu'a nous en 7 ans...pourquoi ne nous dis tu rien?

-Vous en pouviez pas comprendre ce que c'est que d'être sous pression, même quand vous dormez, même quand vous riez, moi je comprenais ce qu'il ressentait, et il m'a révélé de très nombreuses chose, je lui ai juré que je n'en parlerais jamais.

Draco tira des cigarettes moldue de sa poche et en alluma une, il en tira une grande boufée et replongea dans ses souvenirs

®Flash back®

_**Draco POV**_

-Dis Draco...je peux te dire un truc?

-hmmmmmmmmmmm?

-Je crois que j'aime Hermione, mais je peux pas, elle souffrirait trop...et Voldemort s'en prendrais à elle...je n'ai pas le droit de lui dire que je l'aime...

Harry sorti des cigarettes, en alluma une et en prit une grande bouffée

-T'en veux? c'est Moldus, c'est bon pour le cancer, mais ça détends...

-Ouais...

Quelle connerie j'avais pas fait...ma première d'une longue série.

Harry était contre l'arbre, les jambes repliées sur lui, ses bras ballant, la cigarette au bout des lèvres, et moi je savourait la mienne, je me sentait détendu, il en reprit une après, et encore une autre, et moi je suivais, un paquet en une après midi...il en avait encore des centaines d'autres dans sa valise, je me sentais beaucoup mieux à chaque tirade.

Il avait sortit une photo d'Hermione, prise à son insu sans doute, car dans la cadre, la jeune fille avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées, une plume au bout des lèvres.

Il se mit a pleurer en silence, et il prit la dernière du paquet...

Quand nous sommes rentré aux Châteaux, Hermione, nous a crié dessus,elle conaissait cette odeur si familière, à elle ayant grandi chez les moldus

-HARRY! DRACO! vous PUEZ la cigarette, qu'est ce qui vous à pris

Harry la regarda de ses yeux tristes et lui dit

-Hermione...laisse moi crever à petits feux...

®Flash back fin®

_**Normal POV**_

-Draco...reposes cette cigarette s'il te plaît...

-Laisse moi la finir, j'en ai besoin...je suis trop dépendant désormais...

Hermione, soupira de désolement, et elle pensa à voix haute

-_Laisse moi crever à petits feux_

Ron sursauta

-Quoi?

-C'est ce que Harry m'a dit la veille de son départ avec Voldemort...

Ron se crispa de colère

-Relax Weasley...c'est pas ta faute, ni celle de personne, enfin si, celle de Voldemort...vous vous souvenez de ce matin là?

®Flash back®

_**Hermione POV**_

Ses paroles m'ont choqué, puis ils sont monté avec Draco...qu'arrivait il à Harry?je ne le savais pas, lui que j'ai tant aimé, je ne savais pas son malaise...et cet idiot de Ron, qui ne lui parles plus, depuis le mariage de Bill et Fleur...ils ne se parlaient plus car Harry, avait eu une remarque de ce genre

_-Ron...laisses moi crever en paix..._

Ron avait tenté de la raisonner, rien, Harry s'est fermé...et Ron n'a pas essayer de lui parler, Ron ce jour là je l'ai giflé...

Il faisait froid ce matin là, dans la salle commune, Harry regardant le feu, l'air perdu, cigarette à la main, cette odeur n'était pas désagréable, mais réconfortante, enivrante.

Je me suis approché de lui, et je me suis appuyé sur le rebord du fauteuils, la tête contre son bras, il à caressé mes cheveux, et à murmuré

-Adieu Hermione, puis il m'a embrassé, un baiser au goût de cigarette, enivrant...si...bon et doux.

Et il est sorti, pour ne jamais revenir

®Flash back fin®

_**Normal POV**_

-C'est moi qui l'ai vu en dernier, il partait de Poudlard et je lui ai dit : _"Je te tuerais Harry je te le promets et il m'a répondu, Merci Draco..."_

-Tu doit le tuer Draco, puisque tu lui as dit...

-Ouais, mais j'ai pas envie de tuer un ami...

-Tu lui as promis...

-C'est vrai Hermione, c'est vrai...

-Je ne t'en voudrais pas, mais avant qu'il ne meure, je veux encore son baiser, à l'arrière goût de cigarette...

La porte du château s'ouvrit, et une jeune fille rousse entra, un bébé dans les bras

-Ginny...te voilà...

Hermione regarda le bébé avec dégoût, Ginny lui souris amèrement, et elle posa l'enfant sur la canapé, sans lui accorder, un regard

-Je veux tuer ce gosse...il est le fruit du viol de Parvati...elle en est morte la pauvre, à cause de Goyle...il l'a violé et lui as laissé "ça"

-Hermione ne sois pas si dur, l'enfant n'y est pour rien...

-Ginny...combien de nos amie, se retrouvent meurtries, enceinte, à cause de ça, toi même tu...

-TAIS TOI!

Hermione se tut...son amie avait été violé, et pas par n'importe qui...par Voldemort lui même, rien qu'à cette pensée, Ginny se renfrogna

-N'en parlons plus...

Ginny mit une main sur son ventre

-Cette cicatrice, n'est pas glorieuse...mais je ne voulais pas accoucher de cet être immonde...

Le silence tomba dans cette maison du 12 square Grimmaud.

A des centaines de Kilomètre de là, dans les landes écossaises, un homme marchait entre les cadavres, un air de tristesse sur le visage, ses yeux était verts, ternes, sans vie, il avançait, quand il trouvait quelqu'un il le tuait par une simple formule

_"Avada Kedavra"_

Cette phrase en 1 an combien de fois l'avait il dite? des centaines de fois, les autres mangemorts faisait la même chose, mais eux était plus sadiques, il les torturaient avant.

Le jeune homme disparu dans un "pop" et réapparu devant une église, il y entra, et se mit à prier

-Seigneur, pardonnez mes crimes est trop vous demander, car ils sont impardonnables, mais protégez les âmes de ces pauvres gens, protégez, Hermione, Ron, Draco et tous les autres. Il resta à prier en silence de longues minutes, quand des pas se firent entendre, il se releva et se retrouva face à face avec son passé...que venait il faire ici?

-Harry...c'est toi?

-Je ne suis personne...

l'homme paraissait extrêmement las, et fatigué, il avait pris 20 ans en 2 ans...

-Harry, reprends toi!

-Professeur Lupin...je suis tout à fait dans mon état normal...

-Ne mens pas Harry, le vrai Harry ne serait pas devenu ce que tu es!

-Le "vrai" Harry est mort professeur

Il sortit passant à côté de son professeur, sans le tuer. Une odeur de cigarette flottait dans l'Église, une fumée douçâtre, dansait dans la bâtisse.

Harry sortit sur la parvis de l'Église, et laissa tomber son mégot, il transplana, laissant cette odeur dans l'air.

Au 12 square Grimmaud, un porte s'ouvrit, Hermione sorti, elle portait une cape, lui recouvrant le visage entièrement, elle sortit rapidement, dans Londres, elle avançait dans les champ de ruines, ses chaussures résonnait d'une manière terrifiante dans les rues vides, les citoyens avait fuis, ici et là des gens, se réchauffait autour d'un tonneau, dans lequel brûlait un feu, mangeant des rats, des ordures.Des sorciers étaient parmis eux de temps en temps histoire d'alléger leur souffrance avec la magie.

L'enfer s'est emparé de l'Angleterre dans un premier temps, puis il va s'étendre aux autres pays, ça a commencé, l'Asie sera touché en dernier, c'est la que vont se réfugier les européens, Cho doit partir en Chine rejoindre ses parents, d'ici quelques jours.

Puis elle transplana à Privet Drive, au n°4

- Une odeur de tabac flotte doucement dans la pièce que tu as quitté

Elle regarda la maison, intacte, les Dursley était partis en laissant la maison tel quel sans rien prendre...

Les photos, il n'y en avait que de Dudley, partout, cependant elle en remarqua une de Harry, sur la cheminée, il était assis sur une chaise de la cuisine, le regard un peu perdu, Dudley à côté, la main sur l'épaule de Harry, avant qu'il ne parte, Dudley avait tenu à une photo avec son cousin, Harry lui en avait parlé au téléphone.Elle monta à l'étage, des mégots sur le sol, encore chaud, montrait qu'il sortait de cette pièce, elle caressa les draps...et le senti sous les drap, sa respiration calme, elle s'assit pers de lui, et caressa ses cheveux, il se réveilla, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et l'embrassa, un goût de nicotine pénétra dans sa bouche

-une dernière fois je veux goûté a tes lèvres parfum de nicotine Harry...

Et cette fois ce fût Harry qui lui rendit son baiser, quand ils se quittèrent, elle se mit dos à lui et se retourna en souriant

-Tues moi Harry s'il te plaît, je veux mourir de tes mains, au moins je ne le regretterais pas...

Harry la regarda, puis il leva sa baguette, il prononça le _Avada Kedavra_, non sans pleurer, un éclat de lumière verte atteignit Hermione qui souriait, puis elle s'effondra, Harry pleura, ses premières larmes en deux ans

-Hermione, puisque tu n'es plus de ce monde, plus rien ne me retiens à combattre Voldemort...

Il prit le corps de la jeune fille et transplana, au 12 square Grimmaud, il entra en silence, Hermione dans les bras, il la déposa sur la canapé, personne ne se trouvait dans le salon, alors qu'il repartait, Draco entra

-Draco, je m'en vais, je vais combattre Voldemort, plus rien ne m'en empêche désormais, il montre Hermione, elle semblait en paix avec elle même.Je vais disparaître...

-Je te retrouverais et je te tuerais Harry...

-Bien...au revoir...

Il alluma une cigarette et disparu dans un "pop"

Draco s'approcha d'Hermione.

-Reposes en Paix...

:.:.:.:.:.:.:Quelques mois plus tard:.:.:.:.:.:.:

La paix était revenu, le monde magique se relevait doucement, moldus et sorciers s'aidaient, personne ne sut comment Voldemort avait été battu, ni par qui, mais une chose était certaine il était mort. Ses Mangemorts avait tous été décimé, son manoir était en morceau, et son corps, était accroché a l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, sur le sol.

Une odeur de cigarette flottait dans l'air.

Dans un cimetière de Londres, de nombreux sorciers et moldus était la pour rendre hommage aux morts, 1 000 000 de morts dans tout l'Angleterre avait été recensé, 600 000 disparus, 500 000 exilés. L'Angleterre se relevait de ses cendres tel le phœnix.

Un jeune homme blond, portant un bandeau sur l'œil, s'adressait à une foule immense.

-Et pour finir, les personne morts quelques jours avant la disparition de Lord Voldemort, il ne sont qu'au nombre de 4 mais ils étaient des personnes sur lesquels nous pouvions compter pour sauver ce pays

Hermione Granger, assassiné par l'homme qu'elle aimait

Remus Lupin assassiné par Lucius Malfoy lors du combat final

Severus Rogue assassiné par lord Voldemort lors du combat final

Ginny Weasley assassiné par lord Voldemort lors du combat final

Draco quitta le cimetière, la foule se dispersait sur les tombes, et y déposait des fleurs, Draco disparu dans un pop, et atterrit devant Poudlard, qui n'était plus qu'une bâtisse en ruine, il se trouvait là, Draco le vit entrer dans l'enceinte, pui il leva sa baguette et Poudlard redevint Poudlard, avec tous ses charmes, ses mystères.

Draco entra, cigarette à la bouche

-Je t'ai retrouvé Harry...

-Oui je vois ça, je suis prêt à mourir... mais laisse moi le plaisir d'une dernière s'il te plaît

Harry sortit un briquet et alluma une cigarette.

-J'ai assisté à l'enterrement de Hermione, le lendemain de la mort de Voldemort, c'était assez émouvant...vous avez enterré 5 personnes ce jour là, au fait mes condoléances pour ton père, mais sa tête m'insupportait.

-ah...pas grave je m'en remettrais...

-J'espère, les Dursley sont revenu a Privet Drive, je les ai vu hier...tu leur donneras ça

Harry jeta à Draco un paquet

-C'est un album photo pour ma tante

-Je lui donnerais

Harry fit tomber son mégot sur le sol

-J'ai un dernier souhait, enterres moi près d'Hermione, près du lac...je ne veux plus la quitter...

Il jeta un regard vers 2 tombes qui se trouvait près du Lac, Dumbledore et Hermione, je veux rester là près d'eux...

-Comme tu veux

Draco leva un revolver

-Méthode moldue, mais je veux pas être poursuivi pour un _avada kedavra _

-tu l'as déjà utilisé pourtant...

-en période de guerre, c'est redevenu interdit

-OK...adieu Draco

Draco tira, la balle se nicha dans le cœur de Harry qui tomba en arrière. Draco, fit léviter son corps, près d'un trou, que Harry avait déjà creusé, à coté de la tombe d'Hermione, et l'enterra, il grava une pierre, qui se trouvait non loin de là

Harry Potter

était tout ce qui étais écrit dessus

Draco sortit de Poudlard en jetant sa Dernière cigarette, cependant dans son cœur il y avait toujours cet arrière goût de cigarette

FIN


End file.
